Nowadays, mobile terminal devices are more and more widely used. Terminal devices, such as handsets, tablet computers, provide users with significant convenience, and various applications for mobile terminals are also developed accordingly. As a result, the development of mobile terminals, especially those capable of being operated through touch operations, is rapidly progressing in various aspects.
Currently, a variety of touch operations are required to control mobile terminals. Some applications for mobile terminals even require users to perform successive touch operations to achieve their desired effects. For example, in order to control display contents on mobile terminals, users may need to perform multiple tedious touch operations, thus not only resulting in complicated touch operations but also making it inconvenient for users to use the mobile terminals.